My step brother
by lawliet uzumakie
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis pendiam. tiba-tiba saja ia didatangi seorang anak laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai adiknya. dan meminta izin untuk tinggal di apartemennya.
1. awal mula (prolog)

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **genre : Family, Drama**

 **warn : Typo! dll**

Di sudut perpustakaan terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan tumpukan bukunya. Hinata, itulah nama gadis itu. Salah satu mahasiswa dari universitas ternama di kota itu. Hal itu terlihat jelas di di almamater yang ia kenakan, rambutnya yang di ikat sembarang dan celana jeans. Kacamata yang ia kenakan seolah menambah kesan 'kutu buku' pada dirinya.

"Nona, maaf ini sudah malam, waktunya perpustakaan tutup." Kata petugas perpustakaan dengan sopan.

"Ahh.. baiklah.. terimakasih" kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Lalu ia masukkan tumpukan buku yang sudah ia pinjam itu ke dalam tas ranselnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa ia sadari hari sudah cukup petang. Ia cepatkan langkahnya menuju apartemen kecil yang tak jauh dari perpustakaan itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen

Ia melihat ada seorang pemuda yang menenteng tas menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya.

Hinata memasang mode siaganya, takut-takut kalau orang itu hendak berbuat jahat. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Ma.. maaf, ada perlu apa anda di depan apartemen saya?" Tanya Hinata sopan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Ah.. apa kakak ini yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Hinata mengangguk,mengiyakan pertanyaan lelaki tersebut.

"Ahh.. Onee chan, aku Naruto. Tolong izinkan aku tinggal bersama nee chan."

Kata lelaki itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

"A-apa? Adik?" Hinata kebingungan tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Iya aku anak Hiashi. Apa otou-san tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku?" Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Hinata gelagapan, ia ambil ponsel pintar yang ada di tas ranselnya. Ia nyalakan ponsel itu dan melihat pemberitahuan yang berjibun dari ponsel pintar yang sengaja ia mode diam.

 _ **50 panggilan tak terjawab**_

 _ **20 pesan**_

Semua pemberitahuan itu dari ayahnya.

Ia buka salah satu pesannya.

 **From: otou san**

 **Hinata, ini ayah.**

 **Naruto adalah adik tirimu, ia akan bersekolah di konoha, saat ini dia masih belum mendapatkan kontrakan yang tepat.**

 **Tolong izinkan dia tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara. Hanya kamu yang dapat otou san percaya. aku harap kau dapat memahami**

 **Terima kasih**

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk otak Hinata yang biasanya pintar menghadapi situasi yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Nee chan?...Nee chan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. si kuning

Naruto membuka lembar kertas itu dengan hati-hati berbagai doa ia rapalkan dalam hati.

 _ **untuk**_ _ **:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _ **Hyuuga.**_  
 _ **Atas**_ _ **pertimbangan**_ _ **kami.**_ _ **anda**_ _ **dinyatakan**_ _ **lolos**_ _ **dalam**_ _ **seleksi**_ _ **ujian**_ _ **masuk**_ _ **Konoha**_ _ **High school.**_ _ **Anda**_ _ **telah**_ _ **terdaftar**_ _ **sebagai**_ _ **salah**_ _ **satu**_ _ **siswa**_ _ **di**_ _ **sekolah**_ _ **kami.**_ _ **Dimohon**_ _ **untuk**_ _ **mendaftar**_ _ **ulang.**_

"yeaaahhhh!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan.

surat itu adalah surat pemberitahuan dari konoha senior high school. salah satu sekolah yang paling bergengsi di Jepang. Seleksi masuk untuk peserta didik di sana cukup ketat. selain secara akademis KHS juga mempertimbangkan prestasi non akademis.  
piagam juara 1 basket nasional tingkat junior dan juara harapan 1 karate  
Mampu membuat Naruto untuk dilirik di sekolah ternama itu.

"Wah selamat ya Naruto."  
Kata teman-temannya.

"Arigatou minna" cengiran lebar tercetak di bibir Naruto.

"Tadaima!"  
"Okaerinasai Naruto-kun." Wanita bersurai merah itu menjawab salam dari anaknya.

"Kaa chaann." Naruto menghampiri ibunya lalu memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Eh.. ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Ibunya.

Naruto menunjukan suratnya yang tadi pada ibunya.

"Ini serius?" Tanya Kushina tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, liat di surat itu ada cap stempel dari sekolahan itu dan tanda tangan kepala sekolahnya." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Yatta.. kau hebat anakku!" Teriak Kushina senang sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher anaknya lalu mengusap kepala kuning Naruto.  
"Demo.. bukankah Konoha itu terlalu jauh, kenapa tidak mendaftar saja di sekolah dekat sini?" Tanya Kushina

"Kaa chan tidak suka ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan begitu.. Kaa chan hanya khawatir. Sekarang mandilah dulu, Kaa chan akan mempersiapkan makan malam sambil menunggu tou chanmu pulang. Kita akan membahasnya bersama nanti" Kata Kushina.

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

.

.  
.

"Ada apa ini Kushina? Tumben kamu masak sebanyak ini, ada nasi merah juga. Apa ada acara?" Tanya Hiashi heran melihat banyaknya hidangan di meja makan.

Kushina tersenyum dan menjawab  
"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti anata." Kata Kushina.

"Ada apa ini istriku main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku hmmm?" Tanya Hiashi sambil memeluk Kushina yang sedang menata meja dari belakang.

"Kyaa.. Anata, bagaimana jika Naruto melihatmu." Kata Kushina geli.

"Biarkan saja dia juga sudah cukup umur untuk melihat ini." Kata Hiashi santai.

Kushinapun berbalik menghadap suaminya lalu mencubit pinggang Hiashi.

"Kau nakal anata." Kata Kushina gemas.

"Kaa chan, apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" Suara dari Naruto membuat kedua pasutri itu mengakhiri kemesraannya. Kushina kembali menata makanannya lalu Hiashi duduk di meja makan.

Naruto menghampiri meja makan lalu duduk di kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ya ampun kalian berdua aneh sekali hari ini. Ada apa? Apa ada yang menarik hari ini?" Tanya Hiashi.

Kushina yang sudah duduk di dekat suaminya tersenyum menatap Naruto lalu mengangguk.

Naruto yang melihat kode dari Kushina ikut mengangguk juga. Sementara Hiashi hanya melihat mereka dengan tampang kebingungan.  
"Aku diterima di Konoha High School." Kata Naruto bangga.

"Oh iya? Selamat Naruto ayah bangga padamu." Kata Hiashi.

"Arigatou tou chan. Lalu pendaftaran ulangnya akan dilaksanakan besok." Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?!" Racau Kushina.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi, saat selesai mandi, temanku yang sama sama lolos memberitahuku tadi, surat yang datang ke sekolahku ternyata datang terlambat, harusnya datang 3 hari yang lalu. Ada kesalahan saat pengiriman." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana? Perjalanan di Konoha butuh waktu lama kau tak mungkin bolak balik kan? kita tidak punya saudara di sana bagaimana kalau kenapa napa lalu lalu" Racau Kushina.

"Ada." Hiashi menyanggah perkataan Kushina.  
"Hinata..." Katanya lagi.

"Tapi anata, apa tidak apa apa?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Cepat atau lambat Hinata harus menerima kalian tsuma, dan ini kesempatan kita." Kata Hiashi mantap.

Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga pria yang membagi marganya kepada ibunya dan dia. Naruto tidak terlalu tahu tentang saudara Tirinya itu. Hinata tak pernah mengunjungi keluarganya. Lagipula orang tuanya juga jarang membahas tentang Hinata di depan Naruto.

"Demo.. anata." Kushina ragu dengan pendapat suaminya itu.

"Percayalah anata Hinata adalah anak baik, aku yakin dia akan memahaminya." Rayu Hiashi.

"Baiklah anata aku percayakan Naruto padamu dan Hinata." Kata Kushina pasrah bagaimanapun Hinata juga anaknya sendiri walau bukan secara biologis. Walaupun Hinata sendiri masih belum mengakuinya sebagai ibunya.

"Aku akan berangkat naik kereta pagi. Pendaftarannya ditutup jam 12 siang." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kaa chan akan membantu mempersiapkan keperluanmu untuk besok." Kata Kushina semangat.

"Uhum Arigatou Kaa chan."

.

.

Hari ini pukul 6 pagi Naruto sudah berpakaian rapi dengan menenteng tas berukuran sedang yang sudah disiapkan Kushina semalam. Ia saat ini berada di stasiun Ame bersama orang tuanya.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina menghampiri anaknya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Kaa chan." Naruto terkejut dengan sikap kaa channya.

"Hati- hati di sana ya, dan juga ingat pesan kaa chan." Kata kushina.

Naruto membalas pelukkan ibunya itu.  
"Tentu kaa chan." Jawab Naruto.

"Ehem, apa hanya Kaa chanmu yang mendapat pelukan?" Kata Hiashi iri.

Ibu dan anak yang melihat Hiashi itu saling memandang lalu tertawa bersama.

"Hahahaha.. kau lucu tou chan." Kata Naruto terkikik geli melihat sikap ayahnya yang kekanakan.

"Kalian jahat, aku malah di tertawakan." Kata Hiashi pura pura merajuk.

Narutopun melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan ganti memeluk ayahnya.  
"Arigatou tou chan." Kata Naruto tulus.

Hiashi tersenyum lembut.  
"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada kalian, Naruto mungkin ini permintaan yang aneh menurutmu, aku titipkan  
Hinata padamu, tolong jaga kakakmu ya." Kata Hiashi.

"Tentu otou chan, serahkan Hinata nee chan padaku." Kata Naruto.

Kushina ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu, meskipun Hiashi bukan ayah kandung anaknya, tapi ia menyayangi Naruto selayaknya ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Ah keretanya sudah datang." Kata Kushina membuat anak dan ayah itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yosh.. Tou chan Kaa chan aku berangkat dulu." Kata Naruto.

"Hati hati nak, kami mendoakanmu dari sini." Kata Kushina.

Narutopun berjalan menjauhi orang tuanya menuju kereta cepat yang akan membawanya ke Konoha.

.

.

Perjalananan dari Ame menuju Konoha memakan waktu hampir 5 jam dengan kereta cepat.  
untung saja Naruto masih sempat mengikuti pendaftaran ulang.  
Tidak hanya daftar ulang.  
Tubuhnya juga periksa. Lalu dia di minta untuk tes lari dan lain laitn. Hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto lelah. Tes tes itu tadi di tujukan untuk para murid yang masuk dengan jalur prestasi.  
Tes baru berakhir saat hari sudah mulai petang.

Narutopun pergi menuju apartemen Kakaknya berbekal alamat yang diberikan ayahnya.

Sesampainya Naruto di sana, tidak ada siapapun yang ia lihat. Sepi.  
Naruto melihat lagi alamat yang di berikan ayahnya.  
Ia yakin bahwa alamat ini benar.  
Naruto mengetuk pintu itu, namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam.  
Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan pintu apartemen itu sampai pemiliknya datang.

Cukup lama ia menunggu kira-kira hampir 2 jam an dia di sana.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat wanita yang berjalan menuju apartemen kakaknya.  
"

Ma.. maaf, ada perlu apa anda di depan apartemem saya?" Tanya wanita itu sopan.

Naruto menatap wanita itu dari atas sampai bawah.  
Tubuhnya pendek.  
Walaupun tertutup kacamata yang cukup tebal, Naruto dapat melihat warna netra yang mirip ayahnya di wanita itu.  
"Ah.. apa kakak ini yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan asumsinya tadi.

Wanita itu mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto.

Bingo! Naruto benar.  
"Ahh.. Onee chan, aku Naruto. Tolong izinkan aku tinggal bersama nee chan." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan.

"A-apa? Adik?" Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Iya aku anak Hiashi. Apa tou chan tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku." Tanya Naruto heran.

Wanita itu gelagapan ia mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Terlihat ponsel pintar di tangannya lalu ia aktifkan ponselnya.  
Sepertinya kakaknya itu baru melihat pesan yang dikirim oleh ayahnya.  
Wanita itu mematung setelah membaca salah satu pesan yang ia duga dari ayahnya. Naruto dapat melihat pesan itu dari pantulan lensa kacamata wanita itu.

"Nee chan?" Wanita itu tidak merespon panggilan darinya.  
"Nee chan?" Naruto memcoba memanggil wanita itu lagi.

 **To be continue**

 **A/N :**  
 **Hai** **aku** **author** **disini.** **Aku** **harap** **kalian** **suka.**  
 **Dan** **maaf** **untuk** **papa** **Hiashi** **yang** **aku** **bua t** **ooc.**  
 **Terima** **kasih** **untuk** **kalian yang** **menyempatkan** **waktu** **untuk** **membaca** **fanfic** **saya.**

 _ **Special thanks :**_  
 _ **Piupiuchan, Oya682**_

 _ **Mohon**_ _ **maaf**_ _ **apabila**_ _ **ada**_ _ **kesalahan**_ _ **kata**_  
 _ **Terima**_ _ **Kasih**_

 _ ***Lawliet**_ _ **Uzumakie***_


	3. awal kehidupan bersama

"Nee chan?"  
Naruto menepuk pundak Hinata hingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh.. aa.. ehh.. iya?" Tanya Hinata kikuk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak terlalu pandai berkomunikasi  
Ia ambil kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Masuklah dulu." Kata Hinata.  
Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengekori Hinata yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke apartemennya.  
Ia mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki ruangan itu.  
Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk ditinggali 1 orang saja. Terdapat 1 kamar mandi 1 kamar tidur dan 1 dapur.

"duduklah di kursi itu" kata Hinata, menunjuk pada kursi di set meja makan

Naruto mengangguk ia langsung menduduki kursi itu. Setelah meminta Naruto duduk, Hinatapun menaruh tas dimejanya dan ikut duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Ia memijat keningnya dengan wajah berpikir serius.

"Apakah kau anaknya Kushina san?" Tanya Hinata serius.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk mantap

"lalu ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?." Tanya Hinata.

Narutopun menceritakan panjang lebar masalahnya dengan semangat menggebu gebu alasannya datang ke Konoha. Mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita adik tirinya itu.

"... jadi izinkan aku tinggal sementara di rumahmu nee chan." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan pada kakaknya itu.

"Tidak perlu se formal itu denganku, baiklah akan ku izinkan. Lagipula kau adalah titipan dari Pak tua itu." Kata Hinata datar.

Naruto merasa senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Hinata. Ia berdiri hendak menghampiri Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah mengajak Hinata berpelukan.

"Tapi.." Hinata menjeda ucapannnya.

"Tapi ?" Naruto mengulang ucapan Hinata dengan memiringkan kepala heran.

"Tapi kalau kau berani berbuat suatu hal yang aneh padaku.. kau akan rasakan akibatnya, mengerti? O-to-to kun?" Kata Hinatan penuh penekanan apalagi pada bagian outoto, ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang justru terlihat menakutkan bagi Naruto saat ini.

"H-ha-Hai' Onee sama." Kata Naruto dengan pose Hormat.  
Naruto paham Hinata tidak main main dengan ucapannya. Bahkan kalau Hinata mau Naruto bisa diusir kapan saja. Bahkan saat ini juga. Naruto harus benar benar menjaga sikapnya kali ini. Salah salah bukan hanya di usir. Tapi dia mungkin akan kembali lagi ke asalnya.

'Kruyuuu~~k' Naruto memegang perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Kau lapar? Hmm.."  
Hinata membuka lemari makannya  
"Hanya ada telur dan ramen instan. Kau mau?" Tanya Hinata.

"Boleh.. boleh aku mau!" Katanya dengan mata berbinar.  
Ramen adalah makanan favorit Naruto. Namun ibunya melarang Naruto untuk mengkonsumsi makanan instan itu berlebihan. Naruto bahkan harus diam diam memakan ramen.

"Selagi aku memasak, kau bisa mandi dulu." Kata Hinata yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah perintah.

"Eh.. ah baiklah nee chan." Kata Naruto patuh. Seharian ini Naruto memang sudah cukup banyak beraktifitas yang membuatnya membutuhkan mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Narutopun menghampiri meja makan yang sudah tersaji ramen. Aroma yang menggoda dari ramen itu membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk segera melahap makanan favoritnya itu.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan. Kaa sannya selalu melarang untuk mengobrol saat makan jadi Naruto jadi terbiasa untuk itu.

"Selesai! Terimakasih atas hidangannya." Kata Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

"Ah Nee chan biar aku yang mencuci piringnya, kau mandi saja dulu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata, iapun mengambil bajunya dilemari dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sunyi. Tempat ini benar benar sunyi bagi Naruto, berbeda dengan rumahnya yang selalu ramai oleh ocehan ibunya. Baru saja sehari ia meninggalkan rumah ia sudah serindu ini dengan kampung halamannya.

 **Pok**  
Naruto menepuk kedua pipinya. "yosh semangat semangat." Ucapnya.

"Ah nee chan sudah mandi ya.. cepat sekali." Kata Naruto menoleh pada kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hmm." Jawab Hinata datar.

"hoam." Naruto menguap lebar.

"Ah kalau kamu mau tidur ada futon dilemari." Kata Hinata sambil menuju lemari penyimpanan yang dimaksud.

"Biar kubantu." Kata Naruto tanggap. Ia membantu Hinata menggelar futon yang akan ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Setelah futon digelar mereka lalu menuju kasur masing masing. Hinata tidur di spring bed berukuran single sementara Naruto tidur di futon yang sudah digelar di dekat kasur Hinata.

Cangung. Itu sebenarnya adalah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua tetap saja dua manusia yang berbeda gender. Sekalipun mereka adalah saudara tiri, tapi hey mereka baru saja bertemu.. mungkin?

"Nee Naruto kun.." panggil Hinata menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah adiknya yang berada di bawahnya. Ia mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya?" Kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Nee channya itu.

"Apakah Otou san bahagia disana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu!" Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Ia juga sering sekali mengusili kaa san saat memasak." Kata Naruto menerawang.

"Saat menonton TV, Kaa san lah yang menguasai remote sehingga aku dan tou chan harus mengalah.. lalu.. lalu." Naruto tak berhenti mengoceh saat menceritakan tentang kedua orang tuanya itu.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa iri mendengarnya. Ia juga menginginkan itu, ia menginginkan kehangatan keluarga. Tapi ..

"Nee kenapa Onee chan tidak mau tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam tak menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto yang tak mendapat respon dari kakak perempuannya itu menganggap bahwa kakaknya sudah terlelap.

"Oyasumi.. Hinata Nee chan." Kata Naruto lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh kakaknya.

Dan suasanapun kembali hening.

TBC

 **Special thanks :**

 **Piupiuchan, Oya682, Mikhail999**

 **maaf atas keterlambatan update**


End file.
